New Recruit
New Recruit (Case #2) is the case to take on the Cortonith Island, which was created by Erikah. This is the second case to deal with at the Tripea Bay district, as well as the second case of Erikah's cases have been made. Plot Because of your investigation skills, you are finally hired as the Undercover Investigator, most likely the criminals are after policemen as their targets. As you tried to place Simon Scamwell to jail, he was shot instead of you. Though you managed to survive, but you found the killer wearing a hat as an evidence. After gaining even the incomplete evidence, the killer of Simon, and the one who hurt you is actually Thomas Carlton. Thomas Carlton accidentally shot Simon Scamwell as he is testing out a gun, but he didn't realized that he is targeting the wrong target area. His honesty, but since he hit an undercover however, he is jailed by 5 years, with a chance of parole of 2 and a half years (if he is going back being a policeman again after being jailed, he is likely starting back to Private). After the trial, you're rushed into the next case, but you can elect to interrogate Errol Mitanio and Lorelei Cortonith later. Victim *'Simon Scamwell' (died escaping the police) Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'Thomas Carlton' Suspects Evidence *The killer wears a hat. *The killer uses guns. *The killer is a Male. *The killer's blood type is B+. Crime Scenes Steps *When you started this case for the first time, you found someone '''wearing a hat '''as evidence. Chapter 1 *Investigate Police Station. (Clue: Pistol) *Examine the Pistol. (1 star) *Analyze this Used Pistol. (00:15:00, Attributes: Killer uses guns; Murder Weapon: Pistol) *Investigate SUV Seats. (Prerequisite: Investigated the Police Station; Found: Victim's Body) *Analyze the Victim's Body (00:30:00, Attributes: The killer is a male; New Suspect: Errol Mitanio) *Interrogate Errol Mitanio about Simon's death. (1 star; Errol uses guns) *Go to the next chapter. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Police Station Outskirts. (Found: Simon's ID) *Examine Simon's ID. (1 star; New Suspect: Lorelei Cortonith) *Interrogate Lorelei Cortonith about her relation with Simon Scamwell. (1 star; Lorelei uses guns) *Investigate the Police Streets. (Found: Simon's Box) *Examine Simon's Box. (1 star; New Suspect: Thomas Carlton) *Interrogate Thomas Carlton about his relation with Simon Scamwell. (1 star; Thomas uses guns) *Investigate SUV Seats. (Prerequisite: Finish all above first; Found: Bloody Handprint) *Examine the Bloody Hand. (1 star; Clue: Blood) *Analyze this Blood. (01:00:00; Attributes: Killer's blood type is B+) *Arrest the killer now! (1 star) *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) *Move on to the next case! (2 stars) Training Over Swords *Talk to Errol Mitanio about his visit. (1 star) *Investigate the Police Station Outskirts. (Prerequisite: Finish talking Errol; Found: Forged Sword) *Examine Forged Sword. (1 star) *Talk to Lorelei Cortonith about this Forged Sword. (1 star; Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Finish examining the Forged Sword) *Talk to Errol Mitanio about the Forged Sword. (1 star; Reward: Bartender Outfit (male); Barmaid Outfit (female); Prerequisite: Finish talking Lorelei) Trivia *This case has 4 killer attributes. *All Tripea Bay cases have no partners; most likely it is a part of the plot. Reviews This case is available for Reviews. ---- Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Tripea Bay Category:Cases of Cortonith Island